Un Noël plein de surprises
by Serpent a Plumes
Summary: OS. Un Père Noël mystère, des Avengers un brin pervers et une potion inconnu... Tous les éléments nécessaires pour un Noël qui s'annonce inoubliable.


**Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Multiple, alors je vous laisse découvrir :D

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède malheureusement pas les personnages, ni l'univers Marvel…

* * *

 _Un petit OS basé sur un délire avec une amie alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D_

 _P.S. Navré si certains personnages n'ont pas vraiment de parole ou d'importance mais n'ayant pas l'habitude d'utiliser tant de personnages et avec certains que je n'aime pas, il est plutôt difficile de les utiliser étant donné que je ne les connais pas tant que ça… Alors j'ai fait de mon mieux._

 _P.P.S. Je m'excuse aussi par avance pour mes fautes et les mots manquants (s'il y en a)._

 _~ Bonne Lecture ! ~_

* * *

.

.

 **Un Noël plein de surprises**

.

.

Tony, la tête dans son mug de café, ne la releva même pas en attendant les pas de Thor et Steve entrer dans la cuisine où il prenait actuellement son troisième café serré. C'était bien le seul endroit pour avoir un peu de calme si tôt dans la journée. La salle à manger, berceau du petit déjeuné, était envahi par des Avengers qui étaient soit trop enjoué pour une heure si matinale, soit en mode zombi réclamant de la caféine.

Autrement dit, c'était la guerre et Tony n'avait actuellement pas le courage de subir ça. Il s'était donc retrancher dans la cuisine mais visiblement, il était découvert. Il grogna légèrement mais cela ne dissuada Steve d'entamer la discussion.

 **\- Hey, en fait, j'y pense…. C'est bientôt Noël, il serait bien qu'on fasse un truc particulier.**

 **\- Comme quoi ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien. Mais, pour la première fois, on est tous en couple alors on pourrait marquer le coup.**

 **\- Au risque de me répéter… Comme quoi ?** Redemanda Tony, exaspérer à l'avance par cette soirée.

 **\- Une petite fête juste entre nous, par exemple.**

 **\- C'est pas ce qui était de toute façon prévu ? Parce que je refuse d'inviter d'autre personne que les Avengers. Pas question de foutre le bordel ici le soir de Noël.**

 **\- Hum… Faudrait trouver quelque chose pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. Autre que du karaoké ou un quelconque jeu de boisson.**

 **\- Genre, un Père Noël surprise spécial couple ? Ce serait assez amusant pour toi ?**

 **\- C'est quoi un Père Noël surprise ?** Demanda Thor, intervenant pour la première fois dans la discussion.

Ce fut Tony qui lui répondit, laissant clairement échapper son méprit face à cette pratique.

 **\- On tire tous au sort le nom d'une personne et on doit lui acheter un cadeau.**

 **\- C'est plutôt cool comme idée. On va faire ça, ça donnera un peu de piquant à la soirée.**

 **\- Quoi ? Hey, j'ai dit ça pour rire, j'étais pas sérieux.**

 **\- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.** Renchérit Steve, tout sourire.

 **\- Non, c'est ringard comme truc. Et ennuyant… On galère toujours à trouver, généralement, ça ne plait pas et tout le monde se force à sourire pour ne pas vexer l'autre. C'est une idée de merde.**

 **\- Mais c'est toi qui l'a proposé Tony.**

 **\- Oui, mais c'était ironique.**

 **\- Tant pis. Je vais prévenir les autres et on va procéder au tirage au sort. Ça va être amusant !**

Steve tira un Thor légèrement abasourdi jusqu'à la salle à manger pour annoncer la ″bonne″ nouvelle, sans entendre le gémissement de désespoir de Tony, qui, lui, hésitait à aller se cacher dans sa chambre pour éviter ses coéquipiers jusqu'au lendemain de Noël.

 **\- Ils vont tous me tuer…**

°o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o°

Comment dire que les jours suivant furent assez pénible pour le pauvre milliardaire ?

Ses camarades de combat et colocataires n'avaient pas, mais alors vraiment pas, gouté à la proposition de Steve mais n'avaient pas eu le choix. Résultat, Tony avait eu son lot de regard noir et répliques assassinent sur son idée de génie. Alors autant dire qu'il regrettait franchement l'ironie dont il avait fait preuve à ce moment-là.

Mais voilà, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière alors pendant une semaine, tous les Avengers avaient écumé New York à la recherche d'un petit cadeau sympa et amusant à faire pour le couple dont ils avaient hérité. Parce que oui, pour compliquer encore un peu les choses, Steve avait décrété que, comme ils étaient tous dans une relation stable, le jeu devrait se faire en couple. Trouver le cadeau en couple et l'offrir à un couple. Palpitant. Mais si tout le monde jouait le jeu, ça pouvait peut-être être amusant.

°o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o°

Le soir du Réveillon, quand l'heure de découvrir son Père Noël mystère arriva enfin, tous les cadeaux avaient déjà été déballé et il ne restait plus que les cadeaux surprises à ouvrir. Et pour dire vrai, avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang et en se laissant porter par l'engouement de Noël, c'était presque excitant à découvrir.

 **\- Bien… Qui commence ?** Demanda Steve avec un large sourire.

 **-** **À la courte paille ?** Proposa Bucky.

 **\- Bonne idée.**

Avec des pailles qu'il coupa à différentes longueurs, Steve ne remarqua même pas l'air mi-amusé mi-ennuyé des Avengers, qui s'échangeait des regards où passait aussi parfois un peu de consternation. Y en a un, au moins, qui s'amusait vraiment de cette situation.

Quand Steve revint, chaque couple piocha une paille et la grande gagnante fut Natasha. Celle-ci se leva avec un petit sourire ironique, prit son cadeau sur la table prévu à cet effet et se dirigea vers Thor et Steve, qui haussèrent un sourcil interrogateur mais déballèrent ensemble leur cadeau avec joie. La russe retourna s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa moitié et le couple échangea un regard conspirateur, ce qui intrigua fortement les Avengers qui se concentrèrent alors sur le cadeau, s'attendant au pire.

Et ils ne furent pas déçus. Steve fut celui qui sortit une boite rectangulaire de son paquet et alors que lui et Thor déchiffraient le titre, tous les spectateurs les virent devenir subitement plus rouges que rouge et la gêne s'installa. En déglutissant assez bruyamment, Steve tenta de cacher la boite sous le papier cadeau alors qu'il lançait un regard qui se voulait noir vers la rousse qui semblait très fier de son coup. Thor, pour sa part et bien que les joues un peu rougis, semblait plutôt heureux de son cadeau. Il entrevoyait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Steve et son nouveau jeu de société, _Jeu coquin pour couple 69_. Tout était dans le titre.

 **\- Merci beaucoup Dame Natasha.** **Ça pourrait être utile…**

 **\- Thor !**

 **\- Quoi ? Ne sois pas gêné, sur Asgard, il est de coutume de parler de ses exploits sexuels avec ses compagnons d'armes. Sinon, en croisade et pendant nos longues soirées, on s'ennuierait facilement.**

 **\- On n'est pas en croisade et c'est vraiment gênant.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui est gênant ?**

 **\- Ils n'ont pas à savoir ce qui se passe dans notre chambre.**

 **\- Mais il ne se passe rien de particulier dans notre chambre.**

Thor ne sembla pas comprendre le sous-entendu et tous les Avengers s'écroulèrent de rire devant la mine soudainement abattu de Steve. Décidément, entre eux, ils avaient un peu de mal avec les allusions sexuelles et les paroles implicites. À écouter, c'était absolument tordant.

Cap' mit plusieurs minutes avant de se remettre de ce moment plutôt inconfortable et une fois retrouver ses couleurs normales, il se leva à son tour pour donner leur cadeau à Clint et Pietro, qui sourirent avec suffisance. Avec ces deux-là, impossible que ce cadeau soit d'ordre sexuel. Ils s'attendaient plutôt à une quelconque arme asgardienne ou manuel de réglementation militaire mais leur surprise fut totale quand ils déballèrent un coffret de massage Wanderlust chocolat noir et notes d'agrumes, contenant un gel de massage chauffant saveur chocolat et agrumes, une huile de massage embrassable chocolat et agrumes, un gel de massage addiction silicone, un baume à lèvres stimulant, deux petits liens en satin "Attache-moi et libère mon secret″ et une plume.

Alors que Pietro détaillait avidement le coffret et l'ouvrait pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, Clint lui, préféra darder un regard interrogateur vers le couple en responsabilité de son cadeau mystère.

 **\- Steve… Thor… Vous savez ce qu'il y a dans cette boite ?**

 **\- Des huiles de massage**. Répondit Thor, sans comprendre le pourquoi de la question. **Le vendeur nous a dit que c'était un cadeau idéal pour un couple. Ça ne vous plait pas ?**

 **\- C'est parfait ! Vraiment parfait mais je ne m'entendais pas à ça de votre part. C'est assez inattendu mais très appréciable. Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Hmmm… Clint, j'ai bien l'intention d'utiliser une ou deux petites choses ce soir…**

 **\- Ravis de voir que ce cadeau est utile,** s'enorgueilli le Dieu avec un large sourire.

Steve et Thor ne semblaient pas vraiment savoir ce que contenait le coffret mais cela amusa beaucoup les spectateurs qui n'étaient pas dupes une seule seconde. Dès la porte de leur chambre close, ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air tout le reste de la nuit. Seule Wanda grimaça un peu. Les exploits sexuels de son frère ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde…

Pour éviter de penser à Pietro alangui dans leur lit, seulement vêtu de leurs nouveaux rubans en satin, Clint se leva et donna leur cadeau à Sam et Rhodey avec un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier de carnassier. Légèrement inquiet, l'heureux couple découvrit une boite sans inscription, longue d'une cinquantaine de centimètre mais ni large, ni haute. En l'ouvrant, ils découvrirent une sorte de tube en silicone souple, représentant à chaque bout, un pénis masculin de bonne taille.

 **\- Un double dildo** , renseigna Pietro, apparemment fier de lui. **Comme on sait que vous êtes assez versatile sur qui est le dominant… Avec ça, vous pourrez tous les deux prendre votre pied sans avoir à choisir.**

 **\- Trop aimable…**

Comment dire que c'était encore plus gênant que l'histoire avec Steve et Thor. Apparemment, dans cette tour, le concept d'intimité n'existait pas et la vie sexuelle de tous était sujette à commérage.

 **\- Nan mais franchement ! Cette histoire était censée rester privé, pourquoi tout le monde est au courant ?** Rhodey s'était tourné vers Tony, lui pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

 **\- Mais j'ai rien dit !**

 **\- C'est tout à fait ton genre de parler de ça à n'importe qui. Surtout à ta douce moitié.**

 **\- Je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit.**

 **\- Pour ce point, je lui accorde ça, il ne m'a rien dit. J'ai juste tout entendu…**

 **\- Vous faîtes un couple parfait, tous les deux. Pire que des commères.**

Ce n'était peut-être pas un compliment mais Tony et son doux amour le prirent comme tel et s'embrassèrent langoureusement, faisant siffler la plupart des Avengers et rougir Steve et Thor.

 **\- Alors comme ça Rhodey, tu parles de notre vie sexuelle à ton meilleur ami ?**

 **\- Euh… Oui… Je veux dire, non. C'est seulement venu comme ça… En passant. J'ai à peine dit un mot dessus.**

Rhodey était clairement embarrassé sous le regard meurtrier de Sam alors que les autres observaient la scène avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

 **\- Houlà ! Dispute de couple ! Rhodey, tu as intérêt à t'excuser si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé.**

 **\- Tony, on t'a rien demandé. C'est de ta faute si j'en suis là.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi… Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à me raconter tes exploits dans un lit.**

Le pilote de l'Air-Force laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main alors que Sam lui sifflait à l'oreille qu'ils auraient une discussion sérieuse une fois en privé avant de se lever pour prendre un paquet. Il laissa planer un instant de mystère avant de le donner à Loki, avec un sourire qui ne signifiait absolument rien de bon.

Tony craignit encore plus pour lui quand il entendit le murmure du faucon à son encontre.

 **\- Tu n'es pas le seul à connaitre les secrets des autres…**

Le milliardaire, assit sur les genoux de Loki, se tourna vers ce dernier pour voir ce que contenait la boite. Il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant un kit complet de BDSM, contenant des attaches poignets et chevilles, des attaches, un bâillon-boule, un martinet, des pinces tétons, un bandeau, un collier de chien et une laisse mais aussi, en supplément, un kit de stimulation électrique et un lot divers et variés de plug anaux de différentes tailles, boules de geishas et œufs fonctionnant avec le téléphone.

La peau normalement hâlé de Tony passa au blême alors qu'il détaillait les instruments.

 **-** **Ça a dû couter une fortune…** Murmura Loki avec ravissement.

 **\- Oui, mais je me suis dit que ça allait être rapidement amorti…**

 **\- Oh oui…**

Sam, qui avait dû presque supplier Rhodey pour qu'ils achètent tout cela, observa Loki qui avait l'air d'un enfant qui venait de découvrir son cadeau rêvé. Ils n'auraient pu faire mieux. Surtout en voyant la tête de Tony. Ils avaient leur petite vengeance face à toutes les blagues du milliardaire depuis qu'ils vivaient à la tour.

 **\- Un Noël parfait** , chuchota Loki à l'oreille de son amant avant de tapoter sa cuisse. **Va donc donner leur cadeau pendant que je réfléchis à tout ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire avec ça.**

 **\- Je te déteste…**

 **\- J'en suis sûr** , fredonna le jeune dieu avec un sourire resplendissant.

Un peu vexé, Tony tendit un paquet assez large à Bucky et T'Challa avant de retourner à place.

Ces derniers déballèrent leur cadeau avec une légère appréhension tout à fait compréhensible. Depuis le début de ce Père Noël surprise, tous les cadeaux avaient des connotations sexuels et plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait pervers. Quoi que, il était difficile de faire pire que le cadeau de Sam et Rhodey alors autant se lancer. Ils ouvrirent la boite et découvrirent deux poupées absolument flippantes. La première était rassemblement un garçon, roux, habillé en salopette et le visage bardé de citatrices et la deuxième était une femme, blonde platine avec une poitrine généreuse, parfaitement visible sous sa robe blanche et les yeux lourdement maquillés.

Ne comprenant pas, Bucky et T'Challa se tournèrent vers Tony qui arborait un sourire désabusé.

 **\- Franchement… Aucune culture cinématographique. Va falloir tout revoir…**

 **\- Et si tu expliquais plutôt…**

 **\- Oui. Vous devez savoir que le nom d'un couple reprend la contraction des prénoms des personnes concernées. Par exemple, dans Harry Potter, le couple que forment Harry et Draco s'appelle le Drarry. Vous, sur internet, vous êtes le T'Chuky. Alors voici notre cadeau, la poupée Chucky et sa femme, Tiffany.**

 **\- Ça t'a éclaté…**

 **\- Oh oui ! C'était hilarant. Et comme je me doutais que vous ne connaissiez pas, vous avez tous les DVD dans le fond.**

Bucky et T'Challa secouèrent la tête, vaincu par la joie presque enfantine de Stark, et se concentrèrent plutôt sur le reste. Posant le cadeau près d'eux, le Soldat de l'Hivers fut celui qui donna leur cadeau à Vision et Wanda qui sourirent timidement et ouvrir avec une légère crainte la boite.

Vision fut celui qui souleva le couvercle et découvrit toute une série de livre dont les titres étaient tous équivoques, dans le genre : _Femme désirée, femme désirante_ ou encore, _Kama Sutra à la carte_. Et avec cela, des menottes à fourrures rose et de la lingerie fine.

 **\- On a cru comprendre que Vision était un peu coincé alors on s'est dit que ça aiderait…**

 **\- Merci.**

Vision, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment s'émouvoir de ce cadeau et commença à feuilleter l'un des livres, visiblement avide de nouvelles informations alors que Wanda avait pris une teinte écarlate. Pas vraiment à cause du cadeau en lui-même, mais plutôt de l'air sincèrement intrigué qu'affichait son amant en lisant ses livres érotiques. C'était un peu gênant pour elle.

Un peu plus loin, bien que silencieux, Pietro enrageait de voir les cadeaux offerts à sa sœur. C'était sa petite sœur, elle ne pouvait pas avoir une vie sexuelle et aucun homme ne méritait de pouvoir la toucher si intimement. Non. Elle se devait de rester pure et innocente, cela ne pouvait être autrement. Mais, bien que se pensées soient violentes, le mutant n'en fit pas part à sa sœur. La seule fois où il s'était opposé à son couple avec Vision, il avait fini ensorcelé de façon ne plus avoir de désir quel que soit la manière dont il s'y prenait. Alors maintenant, il se contentait de pester intérieurement mais serra tout de même la main de Clint pour lui faire part de son mécontentement.

S'amusant du dilemme intérieur de son frère parfaitement lisible sur son visage, Wanda donna à son tour son cadeau à Peter et Wade, bien que ce dernier soit inhabituellement silencieux ce soir. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais la sorcière connaissait suffisamment Peter pour savoir qu'il avait dû faire du chantage à l'immortel pour qu'il ne l'embarrasse pas lors de cette soirée qui était véritablement importante pour lui. C'était son premier Noël avec les Avengers et il voulait faire bonne impression.

Peter déballa fébrilement son paquet, confortablement assis sur les genoux d'un Deadpool sans costume, une grande première depuis que les Avengers le connaissait, et il fut plus qu'heureux de découvrir un costume. Un costume de chat avec un haut moulant noir, sans manche et col roulé, un petit short en cuir avec un trou aux fesses pour laisser passer le plug qui servait de queue et pour compléter le tout, un serre-tête oreilles de chat. Wade avait véritablement hâte de découvrir son amant là-dedans. Il serait terriblement sexy.

Bien qu'adorable, le costume fut quand même contester par beaucoup d'Avengers qui jugeaient Peter trop jeune pour avoir des relations normalement interdites aux moins de 18ans. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment leur mot à dire, aucuns d'entre eux n'étaient un model et après les cadeaux qu'ils venaient tous de recevoir, une leçon de morale sur le sexe pourrait paraitre inconvenante. Ils rongèrent alors leur frein et se changèrent les idées en observant Peter donner leur cadeau à Natasha et Bruce, le dernier couple de la soirée.

Bruce fut celui qui ouvrit le paquet mais avant même que les Avengers avides de savoir ne puissent voir ce qu'il contenait, celui-ci fut refermé plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Seuls Natasha et Bruce avaient eu le temps de voir et visiblement, c'était assez gênant. Le sourire de Deadpool ne faisait que renforcer cette théorie.

 **\- Allez Bruce… Dis-nous, s'il te plait… Tu as bien vu ce que nous, on a eu. Et ça ne peut pas être plus gênant que j'ai eu.**

En effet, il était difficile de faire pire que l'attirail de bondage de Tony. Alors en soupirant et en sachant pertinemment que personne ne le lâcherait sans savoir, Bruce rouvrit le couvercle et laissa apparaitre un gode ceinture d'une grande qualité. Son rougissement ne fit que s'accentuer avec la réplique de Deadpool.

 **\- Un petit cadeau spécial en prévision de la journée de la femme. Je sens que vous allez bien vous amusé…**

Natasha eut un sourire appréciateur alors que Bruce essayait de s'enfoncer dans le canapé dans le but de disparaitre, écarlate de gêne et cherchant à échapper aux regards amusés qu'il sentait sur lui.

Le premier à comprendre le sous-entendu fut Loki, qui demanda alors nonchalamment.

 **-** **Ça m'a l'air d'être une histoire déjà vécu. C'est comment de se faire dominer par une femme ?**

 **\- Excitant mais douloureux. Elles n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Les femmes sont des créatures sadiques mais terriblement bonnes… Mais finalement pas autant qu'un homme.**

À cette dernière réplique, la plupart des hommes de la pièce acquiescèrent. Après tout, ici, six couples sur huit, étaient un couple homosexuelle.

 **\- Pourquoi les hommes ne pensent-ils qu'au sexe** … Se lamenta Wanda.

 **\- Ah ça… C'est parce que ce ne sont que des obsédé** , répondit Natasha, l'air parfaitement sérieuse.

L'expression indigné de la gente masculine déclencha l'hilarité chez les deux filles présente et cela sembla enclencher un mouvement général. Sans pour autant se concerter, tous se levèrent pour clore la soirée déjà bien avancée.

Mais avant que tous ait pu rejoindre les ascenseurs qui les ramèneraient à leurs appartements, Steve lança à la cantonade.

 **\- Faudrait qu'on refasse ça, à Noël prochain. C'était plutôt amusant.**

 **\- Pervers** , fut la seule réplique de Bucky, qui semblait clairement amusé.

 **\- Ouais, en parlant de pervers, j'en reviens pas que Loki et moi soyons les seuls à ne pas avoir fait de cadeau en rapport avec le sexe.**

 **\- Ouais, surtout quand on sait que vous êtes tous les deux les plus obsédé du groupe.**

 **\- Et fier de l'être.**

Après cette dernière réplique, tous rentrèrent chez eux, sans jamais protester contre la proposition de Steve. Après tout, ils avaient passé un bon moment alors pourquoi ne pas le répéter l'an prochain.

°o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o°

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que Loki et Tony dans l'appartement, le dieu rassembla ses présents mais constata l'absence une petite bouteille pourtant importante. C'était son dernier cadeau pour Tony, celui qu'il n'avait pas voulu donner en présence des autres Avengers. C'était plus personnel et il ne voulait pas que les autres le découvrent tout de suite.

Paniquant de ne pas la trouver, il demanda à Tony.

 **\- Chéri, tu n'aurais pas vu une petite bouteille verte. Elle devait être sur cette table avec nos cadeaux.**

 **\- Si mais Thor l'a prise avant le début du Père Noël mystère. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'il en a fait ?**

 **\- Il l'a servi.**

 **\- QUOI ?**

 **\- Il a parlé à propos d'alcool asgardien et en ajouter dans tous nos verres. Pourquoi ? C'était quoi ?**

 **\- Merde.**

 **\- Loki ?**

 **\- Un aphrodisiaque, couplé avec une potion de fertilité masculine.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu sais qu'on a parlé d'avoir un bébé.**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- C'était mon dernier cadeau de Noël pour toi. Un moyen pour nous d'avoir un bébé. Tu aurais pris la potion et tu aurais porté notre enfant. Je voulais t'en parler avant d'aller nous coucher mais je n'ai jamais pensé que Thor toucherait à cette bouteille.**

 **\- Loki ? Ça veut dire quoi pour les autres ? Il faut les prévenir !**

 **\- C'est trop tard.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **-** **À l'instant même où ils se sont retrouvé seuls, l'aphrodisiaque à commencer à faire effet et ils doivent déjà s'envoyer en l'air.**

 **\- Donc ?**

 **\- Dans 9 mois, il y a de forte chance pour qu'il y ait de nombreux enfants dans cette tour.**

Tony était complétement abasourdi. Sa bouche ouverte, il ne lâchait pas son amant du regard, qui, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment s'émouvoir de la possibilité que la moitié des Avengers tombent enceints après avoir bu, sans le vouloir, une potion qui ne leur appartenait pas. Le milliardaire pensa un instant à l'horreur que ce serait dans quelques mois mais avant d'avoir pu s'appesantir sur le sujet, un autre détail lui traversa l'esprit et un sourire séducteur s'installa sur ses lèvres.

D'un pas félins, il s'approcha de Loki, se colla à lui et murmura contre ses lèvres.

 **\- Il serait dommage que nos amis profitent seuls de ce qui normalement devrait être à moi…**

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- Alors dis-moi Loki… Est-ce tu veux un bébé avec moi ?**

 **\- Hummm… J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.**

Souplement et avec un sourire carnassier, Loki souleva son amant dans ses bras et les téléporta jusqu'à leur chambre qui accueillit pour les prochaines heures leurs ébats fiévreux et la conception de leur premier enfant tant attendu.

°o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o° °o.o°

En cette nuit de Noël où l'on dit que le miracle est roi, dans la tour Stark, l'impossible se produisit pour nos huit petits couples. Sept d'entre eux, bien qu'inconscient du danger, se vautrèrent dans la luxure et le dernier, parfaitement conscient de ce qui allait arriver, en était que plus excité. Après tout, en étant le Dieu du Chaos en couple avec Tony Stark, ces deux-là ne pouvaient former qu'une paire qui n'attirer les ennuis. Et ça, ils ne pouvaient que s'en réjouirent. Mais pour le moment, ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas vraiment, trop concentré sur l'autre et le moyen de lui faire atteindre un orgasme plus intense que le précédent.

Après cette nuit, nos huit couples ne pourraient plus qu'acquiescer quand on leur dirait que Noël était une nuit magique où tout était possible. Mais cette année, aucun ne voudrait remercier le Père Noël pour cela, mais plutôt tuer Thor. Car il s'avérait que le responsable de leur état, bien qu'ignorant de son méfait, devait payer pour les longs mois qui s'annonçaient difficiles. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'une naissance était déjà une épreuve, mais en rajouter sept autres en même temps, c'était le suicide assuré. Fury allait s'en arracher les cheveux…

Mais ça, comment les Avengers s'en sortirent dans les affres de la maternité, c'est une autre histoire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _~ Si vous avez le temps ou l'envie, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :D ~_

 _À la prochaine, mes petits serpents !_


End file.
